Our future
by Wisegirl13
Summary: When Ha Ni recieves some news, her and Seung Jo's lives are in the process of change. Either for the better or worse.


_**Since I'm addicted to Kdramas, especially cheesy ones like Itazura Na Kiss (Playful Kiss), I decided to give this a try. If no one likes it, I'll remove it but I hope some do. I just desired to add to this lack of Playful Kiss fanfics.**_

_**Please excuse if they're OOC. But to give myself credit, I do play the scenes in my head while writing to make sure of that – Not to mention I've seen episode 13 – 16 plus the seven Youtube episodes at least fifteen times…each. **_

Ha Ni felt her insides drop as the doctor spoke. They churned rapidly. An ache spread in her dry throat that perched her lips. Her eyes widened at the news.

She had been suspicious when she first felt dizzy a couple days ago with a _very _complimentary exit of food from her stomach. Not to mention her random and unusual appetite that recently has gotten greater and even stranger.

The air grew too thick to inhale. Surely suffocating her a bit. It wasn't the news, per say, that has her mentally trap. It was the change that was definitely coming. How would Seung Jo react?

Perhaps not as well, but she actually went to the doctors this times so it can't be that bad.

"Kamsahamnida…" Ha Ni muttered as she bowed to the doctor. Her eyes were glued to the marble floor. Her teeth were subconsciously biting her lips until they bleed a thin streak. She wiped it off with the swipe of her thumb as she shut the door.

She mentally disputed in her mind whether telling Seung Jo or not. Would he comfort her or just shoot her back down like he tends to do? Will he accept this in such an early stage of their lives?

_Two months…_

_Two months… _

_Two months_ since her birthday. Two months since Seung Jo tried to make up her birthday by buying multiple balloons, dozens of roses and a birthday cake only to get ruined by the emergency of a pregnant woman, going into labor. But that night after the incident wasn't disaster…It was probably the most passion he had given her.

Ha Ni willed herself to her desk and her fingers gathered up the large spread of papers. The doctor had demanded she should rest up for the day and go home early. Her thoughts were elsewhere so the idea didn't seem too bad.

Her eyes stayed on her tiny belly. Not yet expanded but the concept appeared to broadened her mind. Her thoughts were a bit fogged and glazed, but hopefully she could make it home.

"Ya, Oh Ha Ni. Are you going home already?"

A voice broke the barrier. Her eyes focused upward to meet the dark brown eyes of her physically bipolar husband. His eyes glared through her, questionably. He stood in front of her figure, with a clipboard, in his long, white doctor's coat. He stared at her for an answer.

Her lips moved like a fish and shut tight. Why couldn't she speak? Why does she always get tongue-tied around him even after a year? She should be used to it!

"What's wrong?" He asked. He noticed her face was pale and sighed in frustration as he placed his palm on her wide forehead. "Aish…" It was too hot. He glanced at the clock on the wall and decided since it was a slow day; it was safe to leave early as well. Especially, since – as a doctor – he knew it would be dangerous and hazardous to let Ha Ni drive herself home like this…well, more than usual.

He grabbed her closed bag and pulled her arm. "Ha Ni, we're going home." Though his features barely showed a change in emotions and feelings, Baek Seung Jo was full of concern for his ill wife. But he was also full of curiosity.

She was perfectly fine this morning. She was her cheery, naïve, idiot self when she walked down the stairs and when they arrived at the hospital. What happened? But for right now, Seung Jo couldn't help but feel worried for her health.

_**I know. I know. Bad place to stop. So, what do guys think? Leave your reviews and ask me questions! Seriously, ask me questions about anything in general! Except my living information…**_

_**And just for the record, I prefer the Korean adaption of Itazura Na Kiss - And the 2013 Japanese adaption with Miki Honoka and Furukawa Yuki - than any other version (Especially, the freakin' Taiwanese version, Ew).**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
